Happiest I've Been
by Bekah90
Summary: Story about Lauren Branning and her new love intrest
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Branning was always the loud one out of her friends, She always liked to have a drink and a laugh. She always met her friends, Whitney and Lucy and persuaded them to go out. Everytime they did Lauren would end up drunk and not remembering a thing. She was a liability but what no one knew was she was hiding a secret

It was a hot summers day when lauren was hanging around the park with the girls, they were listening to music and having a drink. The park was quite busy as there was loads of people there but not anyone the girls knew. They were talking and laughing when three boys wallked up and sat down beside them. 'Can i help you?' Lauren asked looking the boys up and down. The boys smiled and one spoke while smirking, 'Joesph is my name but you can call me Joey' Lauren smiled then looked away and minded her own business. Throughout the afternoon, they were all talking and enjoying each others company, all but one. Lauren was sitting with her back to them drinking, Joey tried talking to her but she just ignored him. A couple of hours later she got up and left, Lucy didnt notice she was too busy flirting with Joey but he did and so did Whitney. They looked at each other and she shock her head and made a confused face. Joey made his excuses and followed Lauren.

'Wait up!' he shouted trying to catch up. She turned round and rolled her eyes, 'You again' was all she said. 'I wanted to make sure your okay' he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. She never said anything just smiled while looking in to his eyes. 'Your beautiful, when can i see you again?' he said. 'You'll find a way' she said simply before walking away. Joey stood watching her for a few minutes before walking back to the group looking pleased with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Lauren had decided to go clothes shopping. She got the tube to the town and was walking down the street on her phone minding her own business when someone bumped in to her. 'Watch where your going' she said as she bent down to pick her phone up. 'I'm sorry' he said and bent down. They both looked at each other while kneeling on the floor, 'I never thought i'd see you again' joey said helping her to her feet as she smiled and thanked him. 'Have you eaten, I'm free for lunchif your up for it?' She smiled, 'Why not'

They walked along to pizza hut and waited to be served. They sat getting to know each other and enjoyed each other's company. 'Thanks for lunch, I really enjoyed it' she smiled. Joey looked at her, 'No need babe, I enjoyed it too' She went to walk off. 'I'll see you round then' He stopped her, 'don't I get your number?' She smiled and they exchanged numbers then said their goodbyes, Joey kissed her on the cheek then they both walked away. He promised to text her to arrange something.

It was half 11 in the morning and Lauren was sitting having breakfast with her mum, brother and sister when a text came through;

**'hi babe, was wondering if you were busy tonight? missing that smile. Jx'**

Lauren smiled at the phone then replied;

_'Sounds exciting, what you got planned? Lx' _

Putting the phone down still smiling to look at her mother and sister. 'Must be a boy' her mum said smiling. 'With a smile like that its defo is, who was it?' Abi asked directing the last part at Lauren. She smiled more if possible and said 'just a friend but I might be home late tonight' with that she got up and walked to her room. Her phone rang again, another text from Joey;

**'how about dinner somewhere nice then out for a few drinks? Jx'**

Lauren simply replied; _'sounds lovely, i'll see you then Lx'_

She spent the rest of the day getting ready when there was a knock at the door. She answered to a man standing with some flower, 'For Lauren' he said passing her the flowers. She smiled and thanked him then shut the door to read the card. ' for a beautiful girl, love Joey x' She got her phone out her pocket and text Joey;

_Thanks for the flowers, theres beautiful. Lx'_

She put them in water and walked back upstairs as it was nearly time to meet Joey.


	3. Chapter 3

It was seven and Lauren and Joey decided to meet at the vic before getting a taxi into town. She finished getting ready, putting her black bodycon dress on with her red heels and her clutch. She said bye to her mother and sister then walked to the vic where Joey was waiting.

**'Hey beautiful'** he said as he got up to let her sit down beside him. **'Your looking beautiful' **he said smiling. _'Not too bad yourself' _she said. They ordered a drink and sat downtalking and laughing. They felt so comfortable in each others company like they had known each other for years so it felt normal to hold hands as they left the pub to get their taxi.

The journey was silent but comfortable. They got to the restaurant and sat down waiting to order. Taking her hand over the table, they were sitting talking, _'so what do you do?'_ Lauren asked. **'I run a nightclub' **Joey replied smiling. **'We could go there tonight if your up for it?' **Lauren smiled and said '_that sounds nice' _There food came and after an hour or two, they left for the nightclub.

They got in to the nightclub and got treated like she was VIP. They got a beer and wine and headed to a private booth. They were enjoying their time together and had danced a few times, soon it was closing time and Lauren didnt even feel drunk. _'I enjoyed tonight' _she said, as they walked to the taxi. He pulled her closer to him and they shared a kiss_, _**'me too' **he said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lauren woke up in a strange room and turned round as she felt arms wrapped round her, looked up to him and smiled. She relaxed her head on the pillow and moved closer to Joey and fell back asleep. A few hours later, Joey woke up and smiled then quietly left the room to go down stairs. He went in to the kitchen and started making breakfast, Lauren smelt the food getting cooked and started to wake up. She looked round the room noticing joey wasnt there then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Joey walked in to the room, **'hey babe, did you sleep well?' **he smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. He got back in to bed and gave her the plates till he got comfy then took his. They sat eating breakfast while watching the television, they finished their breakfast and held each other for an hour before deciding to go out. **'Where do you want to go today?' **he said smiling, She finished putting her jacket on and answered _'I was thinking the park, we could go a walk. I'm not bothered as long as i'm with you' _She walked over to him and hugged him. They walked outside, hand in hand smiling.

They walked round the park then stopped for lunch. They sat on a bench eating chips and laughing, _'I'll need to get home soon babe, I cant keep borrowing your clothes' _she said laughing. He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and smiled, **'You look beautiful no matter what you wear'** They got up after eating their chips, Lauren decided it was time for her to go home so Joey asked if he could walk her. She agreed and they happily walked together. They reached no.5 and they stood for a while chatting, Joey pulled her in close and they stayed like this for a few minutes. _'I'm going to miss you babe' _she said looking up in to his eyes, **'I'll miss you too but you just need to phone me and we can meet up anytime' **They kissed passionately before Lauren walked up the stairs then looked down at him smiling before he walked away too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Thurday night and Lauren was sitting in her room drawing when her phone started ringing;

_hi babe, how are you? _

**hi, im okay how are you? haven't heard from you in a while **

_yea im good, im sorry ive been busy with collage _

**no need to apolagise babe, what you doing? **

_drawing in my room you?_

**was going to go to the cinema if this beautiful girl joins me, my treat**

smiles before answering, _yea, what time should i be ready?_

**half 7 babe, i'll come get you**

_okay, im going to go get ready. bye_

**bye babe **

they both started getting ready, Lauren wore her skinny jeans and a nice sparkly top with a cardigan and wedges while Joey put on jeans and a smart t-shirt. Lauren was finishing her hair when there was a knock at the door. '_Abs, can you get that please' _lauren shouted_. '_sure' abi shouted back and answered the door. **'hi is Lauren ready?' **Joey said nervously as Abi welcomed him in. 'She'll be down in a minute, make yourself at home' she walked up the stairs to Lauren. 'he's is lovely Lauren, no wonder you kept him a secret' Lauren smiled to herself before walking downstairs

**'you look beautiful babe' **He said smiling as she walked towards him, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

_'Thanks' _she said smiling trying to hide her blush.

They arrived at the cinema and took their seats, They shared a box of popcorn and had some nachos too. They got comfy and Lauren reached over and took Joey's hand in hers and smiled. They movie started but Lauren felt Joey's gaze throughout the movie but never said nothing. After the movie the got outside and was waiting on a taxi, Joey was holding Lauren trying to keep her warm while resting his chin on her head.

_'did you enjoy the movie?' she said looking up at him _

**'yea, did you?' he smiled and looked in her eyes **

'_yea although you staring at me throughout the movie distracted me' _

**'your just beautiful though, alot more intresting than some movie' he moved closer to her lips **

She moves closer and kisses him then pulls away as the taxi arrives, they got into the taxi and took each others hands and cuddled into each other. The journey was quiet as Lauren fell asleep but Joey didn't mind


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived in Walford and Joey woke Lauren up, She woke up and asked him to come in but he said he couldnt as he had work early in the morning so was going to go straight home but would phone her. Lauren got out the taxi and walked up the stairs to number have after saying goodbye to Joey. She walked in to the house expecting in to be quiet but it was alot more crowded than she expected.

She walked in to the livingroom to see her mother, father, uncle jack, sharon, abi and uncle derek sitting around laughing and talking. She looked at her phoned to see it was 11pm and wondered why they were all here. She walked to the kitchen and made a cup of tea before going through to join them.

_'Hi everyone, Whats going on?' _She said nervously

'Nothing much darling but we have exciting news' Her mother answered smiling

Lauren sat down and rolled her eyes, There was nothing ever exciting that happened to the Branning's if there was, It always ended in a bad way.

'Oh yea, Whats happening?' She said pretending to care

'Uncle Derek has his daughter here and she would like to know the family' Her father answered

_'oh great, How exciting.. another Branning' _Lauren said as she got up and walked upstairs

There was a knock at the door then the house became louder, Lauren rolled her eyes and wondered why they were all so exciting to meet uncle derek's daughter so she walked down stairs

'hi my names Alice' She looked nothing like derek, she was shy, quiet and poilte

_'Lauren, your cousin' _She said smiling

They got on very well and noticed they had a few things in common, they agreed they would meet up sometime during the weekend for a drink and Lauren went to bed as she was tired and it was late.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had past and Lauren had been so busy with family events that Lauren hadnt seen or spoken to Joey. She was either busy showing Alice round and making her welcome to the family and square or she was at collage and that kept her busy at the best of times.

I was half day at collage so decided she'd phone Joey and ask to see him but there was no answer so she decided a day at home would do, that was until Uncle Derek came barging through the door and told me I should spend the day with Alice and that's what she did. She phoned Alice and she came round and we were in the middle of making lunch when i noticed we didnt have a few things so decided i'd go to the shops. I put my coat on and lifted my phone and purse and walked out the door.

Alice was finishing lunch and waited on me coming back, She decided to go through the livingroom and watched television. Just as she sat down. She heard a knock at the door. She moved from the couch and went over to the door and opened it looking shocked.

'Hi' said the person at the door looking awkwardly.


	8. Chapter 8

'What are you doing here? How did you find me? Alice said shocked

**'I came to see you, I asked around and they pointed me to here Al' **

She welcomed her guest in and they went to the kitchen and shut the door, ' You cant be here, no one knows about you'

Her guest sat down as the front door opened and Alice walked to greet them.

'Hi Lauren, theres someone's here you should meet' Lauren looked at her phone and took her coat off then followed Alice to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

This is my brother, Joey' Alice said nervous of Lauren's reaction.

_'Hi, nice to meet you' _Lauren said shocked as they shock hands

**'same to you'** Joey said akwardly

Alice went upstairs to the toulet and left Joey and Lauren to talk.

_'why didnt you tell me?' _Lauren said quietly

**'i didnt know, i promise. i came to see you and Alice opened the door. I'm as shocked as you' **Joey said

_'what are we going to do?' _Lauren said tears forming in her eyes

**'we need to talk in private babe, please dont cry' **Joey said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped her tears away

Alice joined them again and Joey made an excuse to leave and Lauren showed him out, she promised to phone him as soon as she was alone. Alice left shortly after for work. Lauren went upstairs and packed a bag, she got down stairs and locked the door putting the keys through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren kept on walking, She had no idea where she was going. She ended up on the tube not knowing where she was heading, her phone wouldnt stop ringing but she was too scared to answer.

Joey got home and the first person he called was Lauren to make sure she was okay after today, he couldnt get hold of her so decided he'd leave her till she was ready to call him. He decided to go for a bath and began to run it. His mind was on Lauren though.

Lauren got off the tube and noticed she was in main london, she was scared. She checked her phone and realised that she had 3 missed calls for her dad, 6 from her mum, 2 from Abi and 1 from Joey. She closed her eyes and picked a number to phone back and put it to her ear without seeing who it was. The voice she heard made tears fall down her face

**'hi babe, you okay?'**

_'yea, where are you?'_

**'in my house babe, come over. you sound how i feel' **

_With that she hung up the phone and walked fast back to the tube _

Joey got out the bath glad to have heard from Lauren, he was confused by how she ended the called but hoped she made her mind up and was heading round. He got dressed and started making some dinner for them both.

Lauren sat on the tube looking in to space, not knowing what to do. She arrived at her stop and got off, she started walking fast and soon reached the place she was heading. She stopped for a second took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

As soon as they saw each other, they couldnt be apart for much longer. They held each other for a few minutes while Lauren cried in to his chest. He pulled away and shut the door before wiping her tears away and kissing her softly on her forehead.

**'its going to be okay you know, as long as we talk and discuss this it can work' **

_'you promise?'_

**'of course, come on lets get dinner then we can talk'**

_'Joey, I dont think I need to say much because im here doesnt that say it all?'_

**'yea, i know' **he smiles and takes her hand leading her to the kitchen

They finally ate their dinner and were now sitting in the livingroom curled up together.

_'Everything is going to be okay isnt it?'_ she looked at him scared

**'of course it is, i love you' **he looked at her and smiled

_'what did you say?' _she looked shocked but moves closer to him

**'i said i love you' **he moves her hair from her face then takes her hand

_'i love you too' _she stroked his check then kissed him

They both smiled throughout the kiss


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Lauren and Joey were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, they both seemed happy and couldnt take their eyes off each other.

'_what is this then babe?'_

**'i know what i want this to be but what about you?'**

_'yea' _

Lauren got up and sat on Joey's lap and kissed him passionitly

_'does that answer your question?' she smiled _

**'yea, what do you want to do today?'**

_'go home and speak to my family, while you come please babe?'_

**'as cousins?' **

_'no, i need to tell them. i cant start a relationship with secrets, they always end badly' _

**'okay' **he kisses her softly then she moves off him and goes to get ready.

They got in to Joey's car and drove back to the square, Joey parked outside number 5 and opened the car door for Lauren and she took his hand and walked up the stairs proudly and knocked on the door. Tanya answered looking happy to see them both, 'come in' she took them in to the livingroom. They both walked in and sat on the couch their hands not leaving each others.


	12. Chapter 12

Mum was so excited to see us she phoned dad and abi to come home. she went through to the kitchen to make us a cup of tea.

**'we dont need to tell them yet babe' **

_'no we are telling them today. no more secrets' _

_They shared a soft kiss before Tanya walked back in the room. She passed them their cups, just as we got comfy abi and max walked through the door with uncle jack, sharon, uncle derek and alice. Everyone seemed happy to see us but alice, she looked sad and confussed. We all sat down _

_'i have something to tell you all' clearing her through lauren looked at Joey _

_'what is it darling?' tanya spoke_

_'Joey and I are a couple, I love him but..' _

_'but.. he's my brother' alice said shocked _

_'and that makes yous cousinss' tanya said _

_'we didnt know when we first met a few months back' Joey said taking Lauren's hand and smiling at her_

_Everyone sat shocked, Joey pulled Lauren closer to him and placed a small kiss on her head. Everyone watched them until Max spoke to Joey _

_'Can we have a word outside?' _

_Lauren looked at Joey and he could see she was scared, 'everything is going to be okay, i love you' he softly kissed her lips which she responded to. _

_'i love you too' she said smiling _

_'Do you really love her? How did you meet? Will you look after her? Max said quickly until Joey stopped him_

_'Of course i do, i didn't know what love was until I met Lauren. We met in a park on a hot day, She means everything to me Max. I will promise you, she will be looked after and i'll never hurt her. I love her' _

_After a 20 minute chat they both walked back in to the livingroom where Joey and Lauren took each others hands and smiled._

_'I'm happy for them, if he makes her happy thats all that matters' Max said looking at the couple. _

_The rest of the family sat trying to get their heads round what had just happened, Derek gets up and stormed out._

_The couple sat happily gazing in to each others eyes. Lauren looked more relaxed too._

_'I'm moving in with Joey, we are leaving the now but i promise i'll phone you'_

_With that they got up and said goodbye. They walked to the car and drove home. _


	13. Chapter 13

A week or two later Lauren decided to phone her mum.

'hi hun, you okay? how are you and joey?'

'hi mum we are fine, are you okay about us? how is everyone?'

'Everyone just wants you to be happy and if he makes you happy then so are we'

'Thank you mum, i'm glad your have all took it well. maybe you and dad should come for dinner someday, i'll talk to joey and text you'

'okay darling, i better go i need to head to work. speak soon love you'

'okay mum, love you too'

Lauren hung up the phone and felt so much happier, She was glad her and Joey was accepted now and they could finally be happy without worrying what everyone else thought.

Joey was at work so Lauren decided to go for a shower then clean the flat so it would be tidy for when Joey came home. She got in the shower and after half an hour she got out and got dressed then went downstairs and started cleaning. She looked at the clock and it was only 3pm and Joey wasnt home till 6pm, her phone went and it was a text from Whitney.

'Heard all about your new relationship, when were you going to tell me? i knew from the moment you's met in that park that you's had a spark. I hear you now have a house together, I will try get round to see you when my invite comes through the post lol. see you soon whit x'

'I was going to tell you soon whit, I promise. I've been so busy, Joey's out at work if you want to come round. i'm sure my mum can give you the address. see you soon'

'Sounds good, I'll go see her now and head over'

Lauren put her phone down and finished cleaning. It was about half 4 when Whitney arrived at the door. Lauren answered and they huged, they were happy to see each other again


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren and Whitney were sitting having a cup of tea and a catch up.

'he's changed you loz, your like a little house wife now just not married' Whitney said laughing

'no i'll leave that to you, the getting married bit i mean. i love him whit' lauren smiles

'i can tell, whens he due home?' whitney asked looking at the time

'half an hour, maybe you could phone tyler and we could all go out for dinner? i'll phone joey the now' Lauren stood up and walks to the kitchen and phones joey.

Both girls come off the phone to their partners and smile at each other

'looks like its a double date' whitney smiled

'yea, joey going to book a table at a posh restaurant in town for 8pm. we will meet you's there' lauren said smiling back

'yea okay, i better go. need to go get ready but i'll see you at eight. bye' Whitney hugs Lauren goodbye then walks out the door.

Half an hour later Lauren is just out the shower when she heres the door opening, She walks down stairs and meets Joey

'hey babe, ive missed you today' joey kisses her softly then hold her close to his chest for a few minutes

'ive missed you too' Lauren smiles and kisses Joey again

They both go get ready to meet Tyler and Whitney for dinner. It was half seven when they were both ready and waiting on the taxi.

'you look beautiful' Joey said smiling as he looked Lauren up and down

'thank you babe' Lauren checks getting red

They taxi came and they drove to the restaurant where they got to their table and saw Whitney and Tyler waiting on them.

'Nice to meet you Tyler' Joey said as he shook his hand

'Yea, same to you mate' Tyler said smiling

Their evening was lovely, no dramas no nothing. They decided to go to Joey's club for a few drinks. The girls were dancing on the dancefloor when a group of guys walked up to them and Whitney and Lauren looked at each other and tried to move to the other side of the dancefloor but the guys kept following. The girls decided they would dance with them to be poilte but that was all. Joey and Tyler watched from the bar, they were sitting talking and getting to know each other. They took their eyes off the dancefloor for a couple of minutes when Joey noticed Lauren was gone, he didnt think anything of it until she hadnt arrived back five minutes later, Whitney walked over to Joey and Tyler after just noticing she was gone.

'You seen Lauren, Joey?' Whitney asked

'No, I thought she had gone to the toilet' He answered looking round the club worried

'I'll go check' Whitney walked off

There was no sight of her in the toilet and Joey and Tyler had checked everywhere else. Joey decided to phone her but there was no answer. They all began to worry.


	15. Chapter 15

Joey decided to go a walk alone and see if he could find her but that was no use, he kept trying her phone but it went to voicemail. He decided he would try the house. He walked up and noticed there was blood on their path so he walked faster and opened the door. He shouted for Lauren but got no answer, he looked everywhere.

Last place he looked was the toilet, he opened the door and found Lauren lying on the floor. He rushed to her side

'Lauren babe, whats happened? can you hear me?' he got his phone out and called for ambulance

He pulled her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair

The ambulance arrived and Lauren was taken to the hospital with Joey holding her hand the whole way. Joey was told to wait outside while the doctors found out what was wrong with her. He sat crying not knowing what to do, he pulled out his phone and text whitney to say where he was and then phoned Tanya who said she would be there as soon as she could. Just as she got off the phone to Tanya, a nurse came out.

'Joesph Branning?' she said looking at him

He looked up and her and nodded his head. She said down beside him and explain what was wrong with Lauren and told him, she was now awake and wanted to see him. Joey thanked the nurse then stood up and went in to Lauren room

Lauren looked so pale and scared, she smiled lightly when he walked in to her room. Joey walked in and shut the door, 'hey babe, you gave me a scare' he said as he took her hand. She started to cry and kept telling him sorry. He kissed her forehead and told her not to worry and get some sleep.

An hour or so Tanya and most of the family had arrived so Joey gently kissed Lauren's lips and walked out to speak to them. Everyone looked worried, they all went into the family room next door and spoke about what was wrong with Lauren.

'She's going to be okay, so no need to look so worried' Joey smiled as everyone sat down and looked at him

'I'm glad she has you Joey, I dont think she'd be able to do it without' Tanya said as she got up and hugged him

'I'm not going no where' He said 'I'm going to go back through for when she wakes up and then i can talk to her, after that you's can see her. Is that okay?' Joey headed for the door

Everyone agreed and Joey went back to sit with Lauren. He sat down beside her and took her hand, 'I love you Lauren'

'I love you too Joey' she mumbled as she woke looking in to his eyes


	16. Chapter 16

He smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her lips.

'Everyone's here to see you, you worried everyone' he said

'I know, im sorry'

'no need babe, has the doctors spoken to you?'

'yea, im sorry for that too' she looks down to the floor

'hey, dont be. i know you must have been scared' he lifts her chin up to look at her

'i dont deserve you'

'yea you do, why didnt you say anything?'

'i didnt know how you would react babe'

'you wouldnt have known till you told me, when did you find out?'

'a week ago, i didnt think you'd be happy. we have only been together 3 months'

'the best three months of my life' he kisses her

'you mean it? do you think we can do this'

'yea, i think we can. the family are suporting us too babe' he smiled

'they are!' she looks shocked

'yea' he simply answers and places a hand on her stomach


	17. Chapter 17

They both sat for a couple of minutes looking happily at each other when Tanya walked through the door, 'hi, is it okay if we come through?'

Lauren blinked then looked at Joey and smiled, 'yea mum, your all more than welcome'

Everyone piled in, They all looked happy and hugged Lauren then Joey. They were both so shocked at how well they had taken the news. They were all sitting talking, there was lots of smiles, laughter and happy tears going round the room as the whole family were getting on well. Lauren couldnt remember the last time she felt happy in one room with the family. She looked at Joey who was talking to Max and he looked happy too. She placed one hand on her stomach and rested it there happily then Abi and Alice came and sat beside her and they were enjoying a conversation.

It was 7pm when nurse Julie came in and asked the family to leave, everyone left expect Joey. We sat in a happy silent in our own worlds, Joey's hand never leaving Lauren's. Nurse Julie came in and said Lauren could go home tomorrow if she promised to look after herself and take things slowly. Joey said to the nurse she wouldnt be lifting a finger, so there was no need to worry. Joey caught Lauren's eye as she came out her day dream.

'Whats up babe?' she said

'nothing, i just like to stare at you. you know you are beautiful' he leaned forward and moves a strand of hair from her face

'you are beautiful too babe, i love you' she kisses him

'i love you and this little one' he softly places his hand over her stomach

They smiled at each other while resting their foreheads on each others. Joey then moved on to the bed beside her and held her till she fell asleep, he fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning Joey woke up and looked down watching Lauren sleep, she looked so peaceful. He smiled as she started to wake up and looked up at him

'hi babe, thanks for this'

'morning beautiful, no problem you feeling okay this morning?'

'yea, alot better now'

'oh whys that?'

'i've seen your beautiful face' she reaches up and kisses him

An hour or so later they were both sitting talking when nurse Julie came in, 'You can go home now, as long as you look after yourself and take it slow' Lauren smiled and said thanks. A couple of minutes later Joey packed her clothes and put Lauren's shoes on for her, he then helped her up and put on her coat. They signed out of the hospital and walked to the car hand in hand. The drive home was quiet as Lauren fell asleep again. After a 15 minute drive, they were home and Joey put her bags in the house then went back and carried her in to the house. He put her to bed then kissed her forehead before heading to the kitchen to make dinner

'mm, something smells good' Lauren said walking in to the kitchen and wrapping her arms round Joey

'yea, i was going to bring this to bed for you' Joey turns round to face her

'i think ive lay in a bed for to long, im enjoying being able to walk babe' she kissed him softly

'yea, well im just going to serve this up so go sit down' he smiled at her

After dinner they sat watching the tele, cuddled in to each other when Lauren looked up and smiled at Joey

'why you smiling babe?' he asked

'im just happy and thinking'

'what you thinking about?'

'us and our future'

'oh yea?'

'yea, just think in eight months time we will have a little us to look after' she smiled and her eyes lit up

He leaned down and kissed her, 'i know i cant wait'


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Lauren and Joey had decided to go to town for shopping. They had woken up at half 10 in each others arms, Lauren woke up first and sat thinking. She wanted to go back to the sqaure and tell her friends about her and Joey's brilliant news. She was sat holding her stomach when Joey woke up and kissed her stomach then kissed her lips.

'morning beautiful'

'morning babe'

They sat holding each other for half an hour till Lauren got up and decided to go for a shower, She got out the shower and Joey jumped in. She was drying her hair and doing her makeup when she felt arms snake round her body and resting on her stomach. She smiled and turned her head meeting Joey's lip. 'i love you Joey' 'i love you too Lauren and this one'

They both were ready by half 12 and were in the car heading to town. Lauren had a smile fixed on her face as she sang along to the radio. Joey reached over and took her hand while he drived laughing at her singing. They reached town and parked up at asda, Joey got a trolley and gave it to Lauren to push around, they got the food they need and as they were walking to pay they walked past a baby area. They saw a beautiful cream coat that had an elephant on it. Lauren picked it up and smiled at Joey and he shook his head and she put it in the trolley. They paid for the shopping and placed it in the car and got in and drove home, it was now 3pm so Lauren texted her mum and made sure they weren't busy. Lauren and Joey drove to the square and went to Tanya's, She was so happy to see them and decided to treat them to dinner. After dinner they went over to the pub and met Whitney,Tyler,Poppy,Fats and Lucy, they had decided to share their news with them.

'hi guys, do you's want a drink?' Lauren said cheery as she walked to the table where her friends where

'no we all have one thanks' Whit said smiling

'okay, Lauren what do you want babe?' Joey asked as Lauren sat down

'orange juice please' Lauren smiled

Joey came back with an orange juice and a lemonade, he sat next to Lauren and put his arm round her. As he did so he seen a look from Lucy he didnt like.

'so what made you's decide to come back?' Poppy asked

'we thought we would come see you all, we have been so busy but didnt want to forget about our friends' Lauren smiled as she took Joey's hand

'you's are glowing, whats going on babygirl?' fats asked and he rubbed his hands together getting excited

'well we do have some news' Joey said scratching his neck

'oh?.. what is it? dont say you's are getting married' Lucy said rolling her eyes

'no, we are having a baby' Lauren said getting excited

Everyone congratulated them both, everyone seemed excited for them.


	19. Chapter 19

They arrived home around half eleven. They both had smiles on their faces. Joey said he would make them both a coffee before bed, but Lauren had to go get ready and he would bring it to her. She got in to bed just as Joey came in to their room with two coffees and a few biscuits. They sat talking while watching the tele

**'i'm glad everyone knows now'**

_'yea me too, means we have no secrets' _

**'and we can start looking forward to the day he or she comes'**

_'yea maybe we should start looking at how we are going to decorate the spare room' _

**'depends on the colour though, doesnt it? I mean id we know the sex, it will be easier to decorate'**

_'yea. _J_oey is this your way of saying you want the sex of our baby?' _

**'yea, only if your okay with it?'**

_'of course, i've been thinking' _

**'oh that must be hard babe' **he chuckled

_'very funny, no i mean about names'_

**'yea?'**

_'yea i have picked two i like'_

**'you going to share?'**

_'for a girl, i like Layla and for a boy i like Joshua'_

**'they are beautiful names babe'**

_'glad you like them, havent you got any names?'_

**'yea but not as nice as yours'**

_'what were they?'_

**'I was thinking Jack for a boy because uncle Jack has helped us both alot and i dont have a name for a girl'**

They both looked at each other and smiled

_'well if it's a boy we could put both names as his name babe'_

**'i like that idea'**

They spoke for a while longer and then decided to go to sleep


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning they both got ready to go paint shopping for the babies room, they then had an appointment with the midwife for their 4 month scan which they were excited for. They got in the car and drove to town. They went to B&Q and got cream, pink and blue paints. They decided to do all the walls cream but one, they were going to leave that till they knew the sex. They went to the check out to pay.

'getting ready for when the little one comes?' the shop assisant asked

Joey smiles

_'yea, we have out 4 month scan today too' _Lauren said excited that people began to notice her small bump

They paid and the assisant wished them luck. They had an hour and a half to spare so decided to go for lunch at pizza hut. They sat down and Joey started smirking

_'what is it?' _

_'_**this was our first date, we even sat at this table'**

_'oh yea, it's scary that was five nearly six months ago now joey' _

_'yea, i know'_

They ate their lunch and then went to the car. They drove to the health centre where they were meeting their midwife.

'this might be cold' The midwife said as she put the jel on Lauren's stomach, Joey stook holding Lauren's hand smiling

'nice healthy baby, think they want to meet their mummy and daddy' the midwife said turning the screen to face them and froze the screen as she left the room to go get the scan photos. Lauren had tears coming down her face_._

**'hey what's up?' **Joey asked worried

_'im just happy' _

They shared a kiss when the midwife came back.' I have printed 24 copies by mistake, i thought it said 12'

**'it's okay, i'm sure there will be loads wanting to see and keep a scan' **Joey said smiling

He took them off her and gave 23 of them to Lauren who put them in her bag. He took his wallet out and placed the scan in it along beside the photo of him and Lauren. They got up and started walking out the health centre when the midwife shouted 'i'm sure he is going to have two very good parents' Leaving Lauren and Joey shocked at what they heard.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, they started on the room. Alice and Abi came to help. Around 2pm Lauren recieved a text from Whitney who asked if they could come round. She replied yes but was going out at 6pm to her mum's.

Whitney and Tyler turned up at 3pm. The boys finished the room while the four girls sat talking in the livingroom. Lauren told them about the scan, she got up and went to get her handbag. _'keep this a secret as our mum's havent got one yet' _Lauren passed each girl a scan photo with a message on the back

Abi's

hi, auntie abi. I cant wait to meet you, we are going to have so much fun together. i love you, love baby branning

Alice's

hi, auntie al. i cant wait to meet you and spend lots of time together. i love you, love baby branning

Whitney's

hi auntie whit, although your not blood related i will love you just as much. i cant wait for when we finally meet and take some funny photos like you and mummy. i love you and uncle tyler lots, love baby branning

They girls were happy with their scan photos and at 5pm. Everyone left, Tyler and Whit in their car so Abi and Alice came in out car. We all were heading to Tanya's for dinner, everyone was going. They drove up to number 5 and everyone was already there waiting. They sat down and ate, the atmosphere was relaxed with everyone laughing and chatting. At the end of the meal, Joey spoke

**'Lauren and I have something for you's' **

Lauren got the pictures out their bag and handed a scan to Tanya,Uncle Jack, Auntie Carol, Max and has spares left and decided to keep one for Joey's mum, Fats&Poppy and Lucy. They decided to keep 3 for themselves was pleased with the photo when Joey made another comment

**'We are having a baby boy'**

Everyone hugged them and congratulated them, Tanya cried with were all over joyed, Lauren became tired so Joey and her left at 10pm.

_'i enjoyed tonight, maybe we should go see your mum tomorrow. I havent seen her for about two months' _

**'yea okay babe, i'll give her a text in the morning' **

They held hands as they drived home because they were both tired. They went straight to bed when they got home.


	22. Chapter 22

Joey woke up at 9am the next morning but Lauren wasnt there, he checked everywhere. He decided to go to the bathroom then he would phone her. He walked in and saw her lying with her eyes shit in the bath.

**'hey beautiful' **he said kissing her forehead

_'hi' _she smiled

**'i am going to text mum if your still up for it'**

_'yes of course i am'_

**'i need to go in to work though around 2, that okay?'**

_'yea its fine'_

An hour or so later they were both ready and travelling to Joey's mum. They arrived there at half 12. The three of them had some lunch then Joey had to go to work so Lauren invited to Loraine out to town to look at baby things. Joey was about to leave when he kissed lauren then looked at his mum

**'you have a grandson, Lauren has the scan pictire for you' **with that he left

Loraine broke down on tears. 'im so happy for you's'

_'yea we are too' _Lauren got up and hugged Loraine

They got in to town which was a five minute walk from the house. They went to mother care where they bought lots of baby clothes. They also looked at cots, moses baskets and prams but Lauren decided to leave it until Joey was here too.

Joey was at home, he didnt have work. Himself, Tyler and Fats were working on a surprise for Lauren. He got a phone call at 5pm for him to pick Lauren up, he left fats and tyler to clean the room and make themselves disappear as he collects Lauren.

**'I have a surprise for you at home' **

Lauren smiled and said goodbye to Loraine as Joey put all the shopping bags in the boot. They got home and Joey covered Lauren's eyes guiding her up the stairs. They got to the baby's room when Joey opened the door and uncovered Lauren's eyes. She looked at her surprise and burst in to tears.

_'Thank you, i love it'_ she hugged him and have him a soft kiss on his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

A couple of weeks later and Lauren was now 6 months pregnant. Her bump was big, she has to buy new clothes and found it hard to bend. Her family had been really helpful but Joey was very hands on which Lauren loved. He never left her side unless he has work which he hated to go to. They were always together, if Lauren went anywhere Joey did too it was the other way round too. They had three more months till the baby arrives and they were getting excited and were going baby shopping today for the pram,cot,moses basket got to town and went to mother care. Lauren showed Joey the cot she liked and they both decided on the pram, they put it in the car and drived home.

**'i cant wait to start putting this in his room, i just want him here to have a cuddle' **

_'you can always have a cuddle with his mummy the now though' _Lauren smiled as she looked at Joey who hugged her and stayed like this for a few minutes

**'i love you' **he kissed her forehead

_'i love you too babe' _

Joey got all the stuff they bought from the car and took it up stairs. Max came round to help him build everything while Lauren and Kirsty made dinner, although she didnt like Kirsty she decided to get on with her for her dads sake but mostly for her babies sake. She didnt want him growing up without a granddad. Half an hour later and dinner was ready, Joey and Max came down and the four of them sat at the table. Joey told Lauren that the room was done so they were all going to see it after dinner.

After dinner, they went up the stairs to the babies room

_'its lovely joey, im so proud of you' _Lauren walked over to Joey and hugged him

**'thanks babe, i cant take all the credit. your dad helped too' **joey said before kissing Lauren softly

'well done boys, its nice. you both should be proud' Kirsty said as she kissed Max

Max and Kirsty left as Lauren had fallen asleep on the couch, Joey lifted her and put her in to bed. He undressed her and put his old top on her, she looked so peaceful that he wanted her to rest before he joined her so went down stairs and cleaned the kitchen and dining room before heading to his bed himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Lauren went to work with Joey for the day, she couldnt bare to be without him. They were also having both parents round for dinner. Joey said he would cook tonight though as Lauren couldn't be on her feet for to0 long before getting tired. they set for the club round 12pm as Joey said the earlier the better so he could get back to cook. They reached the club around half 12. Joey was stacking the drinks up while Lauren sat looking over the book for him. They finished around 3pm when one of the boys came to take over and open later. His name was Chris, he was a good friend of Joey's

'Your getting big Lauren, not ling now eh?' he smiled

_'yea only 3 months left' _she said back

'hope daddy has been looking after you both' Chris said looking between the couple who were getting ready to leave.

_'yea, he's even cooking tonight!'_ Lauren smiled

'oh under the thumb there joe! next you's will be married' Chris laughed

**'theres always time' **Joey said looking serious '**we are off, bye'** Joey said as he and LAuren walked out the door

the arrived home and Joey started working on the dinner for tonight. Lauren was peeling the potatoes at the table while Joey put the children in the ovenand started on the vegetables.

_'i love you, you know' _Lauren said looking up from what she was doing

**'yea i know, i love you too' **Joey smiled

_'you are amazing, couldnt do any of this without you' _

**'good cause you dont need too, whats up lauren? your acting funny' **

_'i just want you to know i do love you and im grateful for everything you have done'_

**'iit fine, its what you do for the person you love and our family' **Joey said as he bent down beside her and placed his hand on her bump.

**'i love you both so much Lauren, you have made me who i am today. i am so happy, i cant wait to spend my life with you' **

Lauren smiled and kissed him softly on the lips


	25. Chapter 25

It was half 5 and the food was nearly ready. Tanya, Max,Kirsty and Loraine were going to be arriving at 6. Lauren made her way upstairs, she took her hair from her messy bun and started straightening it then put some makeup on before getting changed from jeans and a top in to leggins and a black floaty top that hung over her bump nicely but it was still visable. She walked down stairs and seen it was 5 to 6 so told Joey to go get changed whicch he did. He changed from black trouser and shirt in to jeans and a nice top. He was just coming down the stairs when the door went.

**'hi mum, you okay?'** Joey said taking her jacket and kissing her on the cheek

'fine thanks son' she walked in to the living room and started talking to Lauren, who was setting the table.

Tanya came next, Joey answered taking her jacket and kissing her on the cheek. They we all in the livingroom talking when Max and Kirsty turned up.

**'hi max, kirsty' **Joey said shaking Max's hand and taking Kirsty's jacket

They were all sat at the ding table as Joey brought the food through.

'everything looks and smells great' Tanya said

Everyone agreed

_'Joey done it all' _Lauren said taking joey's hand as he sat next to her smiling

'tastes good mate' Max said

**'thanks' **Joey said

When they has finished, Lauren took Tanya and Loraine to look round the house. She left the babies room to last

'so you have picked a name' Tanya said smiling

_'yea' _Lauren said rubbing her bump

'Joshua-Jack. it has a lovely ring to it' Loraine said

_'thanks we both like it' _Lauren smiled

Later that night Max and Kirsty left and it was just Joey, Lauren,Loraine and Tanya. They were sitting talking casual stuff and both mums sharing embarresing stories of when Lauren and Joey were younger. It was half 10 and both mothers decided it was time to leave

'thanks for making my son happy, i never though he would settle and become a dad' Loraine whispers in Lauren's ear as they hugged goodbye

Joey hugged Tanya, **'im going to askLauren to marry me, i need to know your okay with it' **

'of course i am, you make her happy and your going to be parents'

Tanya and Loraine left and Lauren and Joey headed to bed


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Joey and Lauren were going to see Alice, they were going to go out for lunch. Lauren was now seven months pregnant and couldnt get around easily but Joey had taken time off work to help her. Uncle Jack and Sharon were very hands on and helping too, Sharon got their weekly shopping in for them and they both came round to keep the couple company every Wednesday night which Lauren and Joey enjoyed. Lauren and Joey were sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea before heading to Alice's, she had a new boyfriend and wanted Joey and Lauren to meet him.

**'just think joshua is nearly here soon' **Joey said as he placed his hands on Lauren bump smiling

_'yea, i cant wait. your going to be the best daddy ever' _Lauren said placing a soft kiss on Joey's lips as she got up from the table

**'your going to be the best mummy too'** he then speaks to the bump **'hurry up joshua, daddy wants to play footie and make loads of mess for mummy to clean' **he kisses the bump then Lauren

They arrived in town where they were meeting Alice, they got to the restaurant and saw Alice and boyfriend sitting there waiting

'Adam this is my brother Joey and his girlfriend Lauren' Alice said as they all shook hands

_'lovely to meet you' _Lauren said smiling

'nice to meet you too, how far are you?' Adam asked pointing to Lauren's bump

_'im seven months' _Lauren smiled as she took Joey's hand

'you will be looking forward to it then?' Adam said talking to Joey

**'yea, i cant wait till he's here' **Joey smiled

The night went well and everyone seemed to get on well. They decided to have dinner some time before Joshua was born, They all went home as Lauren was tired. Joey told Lauren to put her feet up while he cleaned up so she could rest, she wasnt up for it but gave up arguing about it and sat and watched big bang theory. She fell asleep and Joey just moved her to lie down and put a blanket over her while he finished the cleaning.

It was half 5 when Lauren woke up on the couch, she couldnt hear Joey moving about so went to the toilet then looked for him. She couldnt find him but then heard noise coming from the kitchen. She walked in and saw him cooking dinner, she looked at the table and it was all set with a red rose in the middle of the table with some candles and rose petals round the table and on the table. She walked over and hugged him

_'its beautiful, thank you so much. you are an amazing boyfriend' _Lauren said smiling

**'its okay babe, i want to show you have much i love you' **Joey said running his hands through her hair while they hugged

**'go sit down babe, i'm just about to plate it up' **Joey said as he got her dinner plated

They were just finished eating their deserts when Joey went to put the dishes at the sink and he dropped the spoons, he then turned round to look at Lauren and pulled out a box

**'Lauren Branning, you have made me a daddy and now im asking will you make me a husband and become my wife? marry me' **Joey said as he opened the box to show the ring

Lauren sat on the chair tears rolling down her face

**'From the first day i met you, i knew i loved you. We have been through so much but still here today, You have changed me for the best and made me so happy. I dont know what i'd do if i lost you tomorrow. Please marry me' **Joey moved closer to Lauren who was sat crying as Joey spoke


	27. Chapter 27

Joey was still on one knee waiting on Lauren's reply when she got off her chair and walked away up the stairs. Joey stood up and looked confussed of what had just happened. He followed her up stairs to find her in the toilet.

_'im sorry baby, but when joshua pushes on my bladder i got to go no matter what' _she said taking his hand as she walked out the toilet

Joey just smiled as she carried on

'of course i'll become your wife, i want to spend the rest of my life with you and this little on in here' she said placing his hands on her growing bump 'i want to be a proper family and grow old together, although you will get old before me' she laughed

**'yea thanks lauren, you know how to ruin a cute moment babe. i aint that much older than you' **he laughs

_'your super old joe! your 24, you will be grey and old soon which means i can put you in a care home' _she laughs while walking away from him

**'hey im only 5 years older loz, i only go where you go' **he smiles and catches her and holds her in his arms **'does this mean we are engaged?' **he said smiling while moving closer to her lips

_'looks like you have me forever now babe' _Lauren said before kissing him passionately

Joey put the ring on Lauren's finger and they went down stairs to relax. Lauren texted Whitney

_hi whit, hope you and tyler are well. just want to let you know your not the only one who will be planning a wedding babe:D _

omg lauren thats amazing news, im so happy for the both of you's. you will all be a proper family then. need to see you soon

_i know, we are both so happy. yea, im just taking it easy as Joshua will be here ina month and a half but we will plan something:)_

sounds good, just text me and congrats again hun

Joey and Lauren went to bed not long after that as they were both tired and needed to sleep


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a week since Joey and Lauren got engaged. They were planning dinner for close family and friends, they invited Tanya,Max,Kirsty,Loraine,Alice,Abi,Whitney and Tyler.

Lauren was getting quite big now so found it hard to move around and Joey was at working so decided she'd get a takeaway for everyone instead of cooking as she wouldnt be able to do it herself anyway.

It was half 6 when Joey got in from work, he went for a quick shower and got himself ready while Lauren was getting ready herself. She made her makeup quite smokey looking, her hair was curled and pinned to the side and she wore a black maxi dress that showed her huge bump off beautifully. Joey decided to wear a polo shirt and jeans.

**'you look beautiful babe' **Joey smiled as he kissed her kneck while cuddling her from behind

_'yea so do you babe, you smell amazing' _Lauren smiled and kissed his lips softly

**'we better get downstairs and set the table before everyone arrives' **Joey took Lauren by the hand and guided her down stairs

They quickly set the table and Lauren was in the kitchen on the phone to the takeaway when people started to arrive. First to arrive was Joey's mum Loraine with Alice then Tanya and Abi. Max and Kirsty werent far behind them and then Whitney and Tyler. Everyone sat at the table and Lauren got everyone drinks before Joey stood up to make an announcement

**'can i just get everyone's attention please' **Joey helped Lauren stand as he smiled and took her hand

'what's this joe?' Max said looking at the couple

**'we have invited you all round for a reason' **Joey laughed

'and the reason is?' Abi said getting inpatient

_'we are just about to say abs' _Lauren laughs

**'Lauren and I are engaged, we are getting married' **Joey kissed Lauren softly before Lauren showed everyone her ring

Everyone was so happy and hugged the happy couple and congratulated them. Just as everyone sat back down, the door went and the food arrived. Joey and Lauren went to the kitchen to dish up and brought it all through for everyone. They all sat down and began to eat and enjoyed the meal.

It was 12 o'clock before everyone began to leave. Tanya and Loraine were both a bit drunk and we giggling like little girls as they were leaving. Abi and Alice helped them both into the taxi and Tyler,Whitney,Kirsty and Maxleft together in another taxi. As everyone left Lauren sighed and sat down on the couch, Joey laughed slightly and cleaned up the mess before helping Lauren up the stairs to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Lauren woke up and looked at the clock, it was 10am the longest she had slept in a while. She turned round to wake Joey up but noticed he wasn't there, she got up and walked down stairs. Joey was in the kitchen cooking

**'hey babe, i was bringing you this in bed' **

_'hi, i was worried as you weren't there when i woke up' _

**'you dont need to worry, im not going anywhere' **Joey said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug

_'i know, i just worry'_

**'there's no need babe, i love you and joshua lots' **

_'i love you both too' _

They kissed and then sat down to eat.

In the afternoon Uncle Jack and Sharon came round to give the couple an engagement present. They were sitting in the livingroom when Lauren went to stand up to make more tea and coffee as her waters broke

_'Joey, whats happening?' _

**'Joshua's on his way babe, come on we need to get you to hospital' **

'we will follow behind the car, i will go get her hospital bag. anything else you think you'll need?' Uncle Jack asked

**'do you mind getting some clothes for me too please and maybe a bag of Lauren's favourite sweets' **

'no problem' Sharon got everything Joey had asked for

They made their way to the hospital and Jack phoned Tanya,Loranie and Max. Lauren and Joey got rushed in to the delivery room while everyone waited for the arrival of Joshua


	30. Chapter 30

After 5 hours of being in labour, Lauren had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Joshua came in to the world kicking and screaming, Lauren cried as he was placed on her chest and Joey cut the cord then moved to stand beside Lauren.

**'well done babe, you have done amazing! im so proud beautiful' **Joey kissed Lauren's forehead and stroked his son's head

_'he's beautiful isnt he joe? i love you so much'_ Lauren looked down at Joshua then up at Joey and they shared a soft kiss

Lauren and Joey spent an hour or so alone with their son as everyone else sat outside anxiously waiting to meet Joshua. They were only aloud 2 members of the family in at a time so Lauren decided she wanted Loraine and Tanya to meet their grandson first

'hey darling, congratulations. we are so proud of you both' Tanya said as she walked over to Lauren and kissed her forehead then hugged Joey

'he is beautiful, he has your nose and eyes Lauren although i do see you in him Joey' Loraine beamed as she held Joshua in her arms

Tanya and Loraine stayed in the room enjoying time with their grandson for another 10 minutes before letting other people in for a visit

Max and Kirsty were next in. Kirsty was the first out the couple to have a cuddle while Max and Joey sat talking about advice. Kirsty and Lauren were having their own conversation as Kirsty was 6 months pregnant and Lauren was telling her about the experience of giving birth. Max had a quick hold before the couple both left.

Abi and Alice were in next, they were both so excited at becoming aunties and couldnt wait for a cuddle. Alice was the first to hold Joshua while Abi sat and spoke to Lauren and Joey, she also took a few pictures. Alice then passed Joshua to Abi for a cuddle and took a few pictures herself before they both left as Lauren and Joshua were both tired and needed to rest.

Later that night Uncle Jack and Sharon came for a visit. Joshua had a cuddle from his auntie and uncle but became very unsettled because he was hungry and tired. Jack and Sharon decided they would leave since Joshua was unhappy but couldnt wait till they were home tomorrow. When Jack and Sharon left Lauren fed Joshua before he fell asleep in Lauren's arms, Joey lay beside Lauren and held her in his arm while they both looked down at their son who was sleeping

Lauren laughed and looked at Joey _'he sleeps like you!' _

_**'how do i sleep babe?'**_Joey laughed lightly

_'you always have one arm above your head and you smirk, Joshua is doing the same thing' _Lauren smiled and rested her head on Joey chest

**'i love you both so much, i cant wait to get home and show him off' **Joey smiled

_'i love you both too. hes not a doll babe but i know how you feel' _Lauren kisses Joshua then Joey before falling asleep


	31. Chapter 31

After 5 hours of being in labour, Lauren had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Joshua came in to the world kicking and screaming, Lauren cried as he was placed on her chest and Joey cut the cord then moved to stand beside Lauren.

**'well done babe, you have done amazing! im so proud beautiful' **Joey kissed Lauren's forehead and stroked his son's head

_'he's beautiful isnt he joe? i love you so much'_ Lauren looked down at Joshua then up at Joey and they shared a soft kiss

Lauren and Joey spent an hour or so alone with their son as everyone else sat outside anxiously waiting to meet Joshua. They were only aloud 2 members of the family in at a time so Lauren decided she wanted Loraine and Tanya to meet their grandson first

'hey darling, congratulations. we are so proud of you both' Tanya said as she walked over to Lauren and kissed her forehead then hugged Joey

'he is beautiful, he has your nose and eyes Lauren although i do see you in him Joey' Loraine beamed as she held Joshua in her arms

Tanya and Loraine stayed in the room enjoying time with their grandson for another 10 minutes before letting other people in for a visit

Max and Kirsty were next in. Kirsty was the first out the couple to have a cuddle while Max and Joey sat talking about advice. Kirsty and Lauren were having their own conversation as Kirsty was 6 months pregnant and Lauren was telling her about the experience of giving birth. Max had a quick hold before the couple both left.

Abi and Alice were in next, they were both so excited at becoming aunties and couldnt wait for a cuddle. Alice was the first to hold Joshua while Abi sat and spoke to Lauren and Joey, she also took a few pictures. Alice then passed Joshua to Abi for a cuddle and took a few pictures herself before they both left as Lauren and Joshua were both tired and needed to rest.

Later that night Uncle Jack and Sharon came for a visit. Joshua had a cuddle from his auntie and uncle but became very unsettled because he was hungry and tired. Jack and Sharon decided they would leave since Joshua was unhappy but couldnt wait till they were home tomorrow. When Jack and Sharon left Lauren fed Joshua before he fell asleep in Lauren's arms, Joey lay beside Lauren and held her in his arm while they both looked down at their son who was sleeping

Lauren laughed and looked at Joey _'he sleeps like you!' _

_**'how do i sleep babe?'**_Joey laughed lightly

_'you always have one arm above your head and you smirk, Joshua is doing the same thing' _Lauren smiled and rested her head on Joey chest

**'i love you both so much, i cant wait to get home and show him off' **Joey smiled

_'i love you both too. hes not a doll babe but i know how you feel' _Lauren kisses Joshua then Joey before falling asleep


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, Lauren and Joshua were aloud home. Joey was dressing Joshua and putting him in his carseat while Lauren was getting herself ready. The midwife came in and checked on Joshua for the last time, Uncle jack arrived shortly after she left to bring them home

**'hey uncle jack, thanks for coming to collect us' **Joey said as Uncle Jack came and got the bags

_'yea thanks for this, we are really grateful' _Lauren smiled as she kissed Joshua's forehead

'its not a problem, anything for my favourite neice and nephew' Jack smiled

Jack took the bags while Joey carried Joshua in his carseat and held Lauren's hand as they walked to the car. Lauren and Joey both had huge smiles on their faces. Joey made sure Joshua was clipped in safely then went round the other side of the car and helped Lauren in. She sat in the middle so she could watch Joshua and Joey got in the front beside Uncle Jack.

_'babe, can you come sit beside me?'_ Lauren asked Joey just as the car started moving

**'course i will'** Joey quickly got out the car and moved to sit in the back with Lauren who took his hand as soon as he got in

_'i love you' _Lauren smiled as she looked in Joey's eyes

**'i love you too babe' **Joey kissed her forehead before she rested her head on his chest, both of them not moving their eyes from Joshua

After a quiet ride home, they reached home. Joey helped Lauren out the car and she walked round the other side to get Joshua. Joey ran and opened the door before going back to get Joshua from Lauren. They both went inside to the livingroom and Uncle Jack brought in their bags before leaving the couple and their son for time on their own.

They were both sitting on the couch watching Joshua sleeping in his moses basket.

**'babe, you okay?'** Joey asked Lauren as his concern grew

_'yea' _was all Lauren said

**'you dont seem yourself, lets talk about whats on your mind' **Joey said as he sat Lauren up and looked deeply in her eyes

_'do you love me?' _Lauren asked looking at the floor

**'course i do, i always will Lo' **Joey looked at her concerned as tears fell down her face

_'what about Joshua?' _She said quietly looking at the baby sleeping

**'course, you both mean so much to me and more. whats on your mind to make you think i dont?' **Joey asked wiping Lauren's tears from her face

Lauren moved in to Joey's touch, _'i dont want you to leave me like my dad did with my mum or your dad did with your mum' _

Joey kissed Lauren's forehead softly **'im not going to, we have a child together now Lo and we are engaged to be married. i want to spend my life with you, im nothing like my dad or yours' **

_'i know but i just worry because i want to spend my life with you too' _Lauren looked up at joey and he pulled her in to hold her

**'theres more to this Lauren, wheres all this doubt coming from baby?' **Joey wrapped his arms round Lauren holding her tightly and ran his fingers through her hair

_'what if im not good enough?' _Lauren looked up at him with tears in her eyes

**'what do you mean?' **Joey looked at her

_'what if im a rubbish mother and wife?' _

**'your already an amazing mother Lo, i see the way you look at him and the way you are with him. he already loves you and i know your going to make an amazing wife too babe because your already an amazing fiancee**'Joey kissed her lips softly before pulling away **'stop doubting yourself, you are already a natural'**

Lauren smiled and hugged Joey before they both lay on the couch again

_'i love you, you always know how to make me feel better' _Lauren kissed Joey's hand while lying on his chest and fell asleep

**'i love you so much Lo, more than you'll ever know' **Joey kissed the top of her head before pulling the blanket over them both and falling asleep too.

Hey, Its rebekah. Im sorry if this is a rubbish chapter but im finding it hard to write as got writers block and still struggling to write. If you can all bare with me, I'd be grateful.. any ideas would be great! If you have twitter then follow me on rebekahXxxxx


End file.
